


Finding Shelter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [554]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Rain, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The rain doesn't affect her when she's non-corporeal.  The hounds, on the other hand, are forced to deal with the realities of this world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 103  
> Prompt: fuchsia  
> Summary: The rain doesn't affect her when she's non-corporeal. The hounds, on the other hand, are forced to deal with the realities of this world.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little speculation piece to write. I like how it came out, especially the description of the neon lights.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They settle in the doorway of an abandoned shop, crowding into a cramped pile to get out of the rain. She watches them from across the street. The rain doesn't affect her when she's non-corporeal. The hounds, on the other hand, are forced to deal with the realities of this world. At least for now, when there are no immediate threats to the Beast. The sign from the pawn shop flashes a lurid color that is somewhere between freshly spilled blood and wine with a neon flare. They drift off to sleep, freeing her to check in on the others under her purview.


End file.
